Save Me From the Dark
by TwistedMindX
Summary: Think about saving the world from destruction...  ...By befriending the person who destroyed it. Hermione Granger is very much stuck between Draco and Tom.


_**Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling, I own none of this apart from the plot.**_

. . .

**6; 34 PM**

**Hogsmeade**

"Fine, I don't like you, anyway. I'm so young, as well! And pregnant, all because of you, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled, attracting the attention of Hogsmeade.

"You're eighteen, you," Ron moaned. "You are old."

"No! I hate you! Leave me alone!" Hermione bawled eyes stinging and puffy.

She was currently taking her Eighth Year Course, along with Ron, Harry, Neville and none the less, Draco Malfoy with his gang. Apart from twenty others, they were the only ones. Twenty sounds a lot, Hermione supposed, but considering there was two-hundred and fifty Seventh Years before…

**10; 11 PM**

**Dumbledore's Office**

"And you four are willing to take the task?" Dumbledore enunciated.

"Well, yes, but can we bring Ginny and Luna? They were part of the D.A and that'll make this more comfortable for us," Harry said lightly.

"Can we forget Ron?" Hermione seethed under her breath, causing Neville to snort.

"Of course, Harry and of course not, Hermione, I have good ears," Dumbledore justified.

**10; 57**

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Okay, we have to go and change Tom Riddle Jr's life? By using a Time Turner?" Ginny affirmed.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied.

"We must start tomorrow? Ooh, I hope Nargles don't take my shoes!" Luna grinned.

"Yes, you must. I shall trust Hermione with the Time Turner. Be sure not to use your actual names. Good evening, sleep well. Please be up and ready by Three AM."

**3; 37 AM**

**Chamber of Secrets**

Hermione's eyes were looking mindlessly around the murky room. The floor was thick with grime, the walls were green. She had to be sick, but that's normal if you're two months pregnant.

"Okay, guys. Everyone hold the Time Turner, and," Hermione paused, looking at a tall, white-blonde boy striding into the room. Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy.

"Let me come, I know secrets you don't. I know spells you don't. Please, let me destroy him, I'm fed up with being a Death eater, it scares me…" he whispered. Scars and bruises were visible on him, by Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy.

"No," everyone growled menacingly.

Hermione wavered, "Yes, of course, he knows stuff we don't. Right, hold the Time Turner, we'll go back to Christmas, 1951, Tom Riddle's Seventh Year!"

A whirlwind shoved the gang backwards, and then they shot forwards, air spinning madly around them. Luna, Ginny and Hermione's hair wrapped round everyone. Hermione was sure she saw Draco look dreamily at her, but it was a mistake. Malfoy hated 'Mud bloods' he hated Hermione. Ron kept smiling and Hermione felt ecstatic. Hormones!

_**Summer 1951**_

**4;23 AM**

**The Great Hall**

They landed in the Great Hall, the 1950's Great Hall, coming face to face with a beautiful, pale-faced blonde girl.

"And you are? Oh, yes. A bunch of stupendous Gryffindor's- they are terrible- and one amazing Slytherin," she growled, her voice turning soft turning to stare.

"Wait, Hermione's Head Girl, you stole her badge," Ron said, his face utterly confused.

"Who are you, anyway?" Draco asked politely. Harry nodded.

"I'm Loretta Malfoy, Slytherin, Head Girl, Best Witch in Hogwarts, Girlfriend of Tom Riddle. You look very much like my father, my Fellow Slytherin."

Ginny, Luna, Ron, Neville and Harry looked baffled.

"She's your Great-Grandmother, Malfoy!" Hermione grinned. "Fancy that, meeting her when she was young!"

"Yes, I'm young. Not a Great-Grandmother. Not even a mother," Loretta said darkly, glaring at the others.

"Be quiet, Mud blood," Draco grimaced.

"Hey!" everyone else growled, surrounding Malfoy.

"Did I just talk to a Mud blood? That stupid Dumbledore! Allowing this filth into Hogwarts, I blame his family, all rather loopy."

"Loretta, dear, you're meant to be patrolling, not talking to Mud blood dog crap," a dark haired boy growled. He was Head Boy.

"Voldemort!" Ron and Harry yelled.

"Excuse me; you are Tom Riddle, if I am correct?" Ginny asked.

"He is! How scary," Luna and Neville cried in unison.

"I am Tom Riddle, yes. Loretta, who are they?" Tom said coolly, but his dark eyes turned a faintish red.

"I am Hermione Granger. That is Harry Potter, the guy with glasses, the ginger people are Ron and Ginny Weasley, the blonde girl is Luna Lovegood, the boy with brown hair is Neville, and that is Draco…Malfoy."

"Oh yes! That took you such time and patience to say!" Loretta growled, her silver eyes deeply staring at everyone.

"Are you a Veela?" Neville stuttered.

"Yes! Now, have you enrolled?" Loretta sighed.

"No, we've been to Hogwarts," Ron was cut off.

"Yes! We're all Gryffindor's but that blonde boy, he's Slytherin," Harry answered ignorantly.

"Right, you two are Sixth Years, the rest are seventh, am I correct in saying that?" Tom asked, his eyes a more recognizable crimson now.

"Yes, that is correct," Ginny nodded.

"Pretty…" Ron drooled, goggling at Loretta, who sighed, and slapped him. "Yow!"

"Dumbledore will let you sleep in the spare rooms of the Dungeons. Follow me. Loretta, come," Tom said, with a look like he'd tasted dung on his pale, pointed face.

Knock, knock…

"Come in?" Dumbledore's calm voice echoed.

"These…people have come. May they take residence in the Spare Dungeon rooms?" Tom asked, his eyes slowly and swiftly turning black.

"Yes, they may. I must take down your names, though," the young Dumbledore said, clear, bright and bold.

Hermione remembered words. "Don't use your actual names."

"I'm… Tabitha Stephens!" Hermione nodded, remembering the show Bewitched.

"I'm… Larry Tate," Harry said, following Hermione's lines.

"Phlegm, I mean Fleur Delacour," Ginny breathed. "The other ginger boy, he's Dave Delacour."

"I am Pandora Lozenge," Luna said triumphantly. Pandora Lozenge was her favourite singer.

"Eddie Murphy?" Draco decided, glaring at Harry's and Hermione's giggles.

"And I'm …Ellinev Bottomlong!" Neville smiled, ignoring everyone's stifled snorts.

As they all strolled out the office, Loretta turned round, her high heel squeaking in the doing so.

"You change your names quick. Pandora Lozenge! I tell you, Lysate Kelley is much better, too. You people are not normal," she squinted her eyes, dark eyelids showing, "Me and Tom, we're watching you, very closely."

"I did not sign up for this," Neville groaned, once the Slytherin's left.

"Yes, well, Ellinev Bottomlong," Draco taunted "You did."

"Be quiet Draco!" Ron and Harry growled.

"Nah, I like Draco. He's alright. Let's be mates, eh?" Neville grinned in the dark.

"Yes."

"Loretta looks good," Ron murmured.

"She's Veela. Merlin, what a strong English accent, too," Draco grimaced.

"We still have to change Tom's past," Ron sighed.

"It won't happen in a day…" Harry spoke into silence, to faint snores beginning, echoing from Neville's bed. Or should I say Ellinev...

_**Author's Note;**_

_**Hey guys Well thanks a lot for reading. Please Review! :-D If I get 50+ Reviews, I'm going to make a trailer. Did you like the Ellinev Bottomlong? This story should have 35-40 Chapters. If you want a brief idea what Loretta looks like, I recommend typing in images Reese Witherspoon. She plays a big part later on. Tell me if I'm going to quick, okay? Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW!**_

_**Song I recommend to listen to while reading; back in Time by Eiffel 65**_

_**-This is a TxH, DxH fight for Hermione-**_


End file.
